Like a Caged Bird
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: They  were engaged. He hid her from the world and she didn't dare question her love...until a certin Prussian broke in that is...AustriaxHungary, PruHun, GerIta, Spanmano, FrUK, PolLeit, USAxBelirus later
1. Break in

**okay I know i have to update but i litteraly lost half the chapter to Check Yes Liet and i was just over at Say-chan's when the idea for my first hetro hetalia fic hit me...the weirdest things happen at Sayuri's i swear...anyway I'll update Check Yes Liet tomarrow i promise! And now...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my wild imagination**

She loved him. Though the marriage was arranged, she still loved him. Even though they still had a few years until they actually married, her parents sugested she move in with him...she hadn't really seen the outside world since. He had her running around the house doing chores and other things, even talked her in to homeschooling after a year. Soon after that her homework took on a whole new meaning. She had forgot gotten the world outside his walls until...

"I just don't get it!" The silver haired albino said walking home from school with a Spainish brunnette to his left and a French blonde to his right. "Roddy does absolutly nothing in class and is a straight A student and I work my arse off and still get nagged at by West!" The Prussian continued his rant in German, neither of his companions understanding a word he was saying, besides a few curses to their Austrian classmates name. The small yellow bird that rested upon his head chriped in agreement.

"Nobody knows amigo." The Spaniard said munching on a tomatoe from his lunch. The Frenchman nodded in agreement to the Spaniard's statement.

"It is one of the great mystries of Hetalia High mon cher Gilbert, we all have to deal with it as much as you do. Right Antonio?"

Antonio nodded.

"Franny's right, as desleal as it is it's just how it is."

Gilbert got an evil glint in his crimson red eyes.

"Well you know what I think." He smirked as the other two quickly caught on to his evil plan of awesomeness. "I think we should punish Roddy for his lazyness, Bad Touch Trio style."

Elizabeta sighed glaring at the room she was expected to clean.

_Suck it up Liz, _The Hungarian told herself. _It's just this and the piano room and then I can take a break before dinner._

The brunette took her own advice and quickly cleaned the massive room. She looked at herself in one of the full legnth mirrors and sighed thinking she resemmbled Cinderella. It wasn't that she minded the clothes her husband-to-be bought for her, it was just she missed wearing jeans and t-shirts to get dirty and play outside with.

"Oh well..." She told herself as she fixed her bandana. "Every relationship calls for sacarfice right?"

She heard the ting of the piano downstairs. She tilted her head in slight bewilderment.

"He's home early..." She headed down stairs to get her fiancee. Instead of the beautiful music of the piano she expected, she heard harsh whispers and muffled laughter. Insistantly she grabbed her favorite frying pan (which she named Andor...yea she really needed to get out of the house more often...) and tip toed into the piano room.

"This is not going to end well amigo." Antonio said nervously as Gilbert hit random keys on the sweet instrument Rodriech treated as dearly as his own child. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Tonio, what's the worse that could happen? Roddy won't be home for a few hours. Now help me look for something to smash this with. Hey Francis you got the spray-"

_Bang!_

As soon as Gilbert turned to look for something to kill the Austrian's piano with, he was met with a frying pan to the face. The other two members of the BTT looked into the house, leaning over the window, to see their friend knocked out cold. They looked at eachother a moment then did what Gilbert would have done if it had been them.

They laughed their arses off along with Gilbird.

**Speaking of Gilbird, me and Say-chan made Gilbird cookies for our school anime club today ^-\/ Anyway I apologize for any and all spelling errors, OCCness, and ect. oh! fun fact Andor means man or warrior (i had to use it it was perfect for Hungary) Please review! I'm always intrested in what you think! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. What a strange day

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And Victoria, They turned out as awesome as the real Gilbird! the Prussia of our group cried eating them but couldnt stop XD I think next year imma make flag ones**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Gilbert didn't know what hit him...literaly...

One mintue he had been mocking his Austrian friend/enemy and the next...BAM! Frying pan to the face. His crimson eyes fluttered open to meet a horrendous headache and emarld eyes, a few shades lighter than Antonio's. For a moment he was dazed by said eyes...that is until the frying pan made a come back. This time Gilbert caught it before the demon pan made contact, making the owner of the eyes jump in surprised.

"Holy crap he's alive!" The girl screamed, weilding the 'Frying Pan o' Doom', as the albino was now refering it to as. Francis and Antonio once again went into hysterics. Gilbert glared at the two and turned his attension to the owner of the eyes only to find the frying pan at his neck.

"W-who a-are y-you? W-what are you doing here?"

Upon further inspection Gilbert realised that, despite hitting like a man, his offender was a girl, maybe a year younger than himself. She had long, chocolate brown hair and was adroned in a green dress with a few patches here and there and a white apron over it along with a white bandana in her hair.

"W-well?" Her voice pulled the albino away from his thoughts but before he could answer another voice rang through the house hold.

"Elizabeta? Where are you?"

Taking the oppritunity while the brunnette was distracted to scoop up Gilbird and jump out the window, then booked it along with the Frenchman and Spaniard he called friends, leaving the Hungarian to fend for herself.

Elizabeta looked at the empty space that used to be occupied by the albino confused. Rodreich walked in to find the confused Hungarian looking around.

"There you are, what are you looking for?" He asked in all honesty sorta amused.

"Uh, nothing...I thought I left something in here..."

Meanwhile Gilbert ploped on the couch in total and utter confusion. Who in gott's name was that girl and what was she doing in Roddy's house? Was she his maid or something?

"Bruder? When did you get home?" A tall blonde, blue eyed teen, two years younger than Gilbert, asked.

"Just a few mintues ago, I was hanging out with Toni and Franny." Well, it wasn't a _total_ lie...

The blonde nodded most likely not believing the albino but at the same time not caring. He simply when and made dinner for the two.

That night Elizabeta sat in her room thinking over her strange day when she heard a small tinging noise and smiled looking at her computer, which she had bought unbeknownst to Rodreich. Well, technically her friends had bought it. Rodreich offten had people over, some for buiness reasons and others for the heck of it. Elizabeta would talk to their siblings or compainions having so little human contact. A couple of the people she had spoke to saved up and gotten her a laptop, who's IM was blinking.

**KittyKatBraginski: **Привіт Елізабета!

**LittleLilliZwingli: **Hallo Elizabeta

Elizbeta smiled, thanking god for google translate so she understand Katyusha's Ukraine. She proceed to greet and tell her friend's about her day.

**KittyKatBraginski: **Wow, and they just disappeared?

**YoaiCrazedLizzy: **Yeah, then I had to explain to Rodriech why I was so jumpy, I almost hit him with Andor!

**LittleLilliZwingli: **XD oh my...

****KittyKatBraginski: ****XDDD

******YoaiCrazedLizzy: ******IT'S NOT FUNNY!

She thought about it a moment and couldn't help but stiffle a giggle.

**YoaiCrazedLizzy:** ...

****YoaiCrazedLizzy: ****okay maybe it was ALITTLE funny...

******YoaiCrazedLizzy: ******...who am i kidding it was freaking HILARIOUS!

**KittyKatBraginski: **X'D

****LittleLilliZwingli: ****xD well big bruder says its time for bed, night

****KittyKatBraginski: ****I should get off too night

**********YoaiCrazedLizzy: **********Night guys

Elizabeta signed off and collapsed on her soft bed. She could here Rodriech down stairs playing a sweet tune on the piano, slowly putting her to sleep. But instead of her usual yoai filled dreams, when she closed her eyes all she saw here those crimson red eyes and smirking face staring back at her.

**Phew, would have had this up earlier but was up till like one and didnt wake up until twelve oh! Guess what, my mother is making me a Liechtenstein poppet -is too old for dolls but doesnt care- anyway i apologize for any and all spelling mistakes, OCCness and ect. Oh! All Ukraine said is 'Hello Elizabeta'. Please Reveiw! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	3. A very long day

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

Gilbert stared at his younger brother in utter amazement.

"Why the hell do I have to go?" Gilbert asked rather loudly. Ludwig sighed. Why did he have to make such a fuss everytime he wanted to go somewhere? He swore his brother was a four year old stuck in an eighteen year old's body sometimes.

"Because you must think I'm stupid to leave you home alone. Besides, its a buiness visit. You'd have to go anyway."

Gilbert groaned hearing the word 'buiness'. He hated going to Rodreich's for any reason let alone buiness.

"West we both know you're going to take over Vatti's company so why bother dragging me there?"

Ludwig sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Bruder, please just corperate for once in you're life. I had to cancel my date with Feliciano for this."

Gilbert jumped back in surprise to the sentance. He knew very well he hated to see the Italian cry and the look on West's told him that was exactly what the Italian had done...alot...

"That's so not awesome West! A gentleman alway's keeps his date with his beloved!"

Ludwig sweatdroped. Where did one of the bigest players in Hetalia High get off telling him how a gentleman acts? Did he and Francis switch spots for the night or something?

"Ya know what? Fear not West! Your awesome Big Bruder will fix this!"

Doomlines fell upon Ludwig's face as he watched his older brother dial a number on the phone.

"Hallo Feli! It's Ludwig's awesome brother!"

A VERY long night...

Elizabeta sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow. She had been cooking up a storm all afternoon. It had been two weeks since the break in incident and she still hadn't mentioned it to Rodreich. Nor did she plan on it. She honestly didn't see the point now. It hasn't happend again though the dreams had been occuring alot... Just then she felt someone hug her from behind and snuggle against her. Just as she was about to grab Andor she heard a familar voice.

"Ve~ Ciao Lizzie!"

The Hungarian couldn't help but grin alittle and turned to see her favorite Italian.

"Szia Feliciano!" She hugged the slightly taller male. She had known the Vargas brothers since before she and Rodreich got engaged. She had always been a good friend of Ludwig's as well. Though she didn't know much about the Arayn execpt he had liked Feliciano since they were kids (which Elizabeta found absolutly adorable and teased him everytime she saw him).

"So where's you're Uke? He isn't trying to hide from me is he?" Elizabeta joked. Feliciano shook his head smiling.

"He's talking to Rodreich..." He seemed to deflat at that. Elizabeta smiled alittle. It was so cute how he couldn't stand to be apart from the German.

"Well why don't you eat with me? I could use the company." There had never been a more statement in history. She was in deprate need of human contact. Feliciano perked up at the mention of food. After a while there was a voice at the doorway.

"Yo Feli, West said-"

The albino stopped seeing the green eyed Hungarian. They both gasped and pointed at eachother.

"You!"

A few mintues later, in the piano room, both teens jumped hearing a loud bang and an 'Uff'. The two ran to see what on earth happend. When they got to the kitchen they found a fumming Hugarian standing over an unconcious Prussian with a crying Italian running over and hiding behind his German boyfriend.

An extremely long night...

**Sorry guys, that ended up being shorter than i wanted. The next chappy will be longer I promise! Okay anyway I apologize for spelling errors, OCCness, chappy length and ect. Please reveiw! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	4. Gilbert vs Gilbird and Andor

**Really sorry I havent updated! Writers block and been busy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Doomlines fell on Gilbert's face as his 'supportive' friends sat there laughing at him. It was the next day at lunch in Hetalia High and if he hadn't known these two all his life he would have gotten up and walked away. But he knew well enought that Antonio and Francis would simply follow him...and probably glomp him forcing him to stay sitting.

"So la chica is his fiancee?" Antonio asked after calming down.

Gilbert rubbed the fist size bump the pan weilding demon had left on the side of his head.

"Ja, I didn't even know Spec's had a girlfriend let alone a fiancee...or a pan weilding she-devil."

Francis let out a light, lyrical chuckle and shook his head at his friend.

"Ah, _mon ami_, that is no way to talk about a lady-"

"HA!" The albino declared loudly. "Lady my awesome Prussian arse!"

"And what a nice arse that is." The Frenchman replied, only to get smacked upside the head by a very unhappy looking blonde Brit with forest green eyes and catapiller like eyebrows.

"I can't leave you alone for two mintues without you flirting with someone can I?"

The blue eyed French blonde smirked and grabbed the Englishman's chin, bringing his face close to his own.

"Ohnonon~ _mon petite lapin _is jealous, non?"

The other two members of the Bad Touch Trio snickered watching their friend's boyfriend's face go bright red. Francis's smirk widen as he pulled the smaller blonde into his lap.

"Let go of me you bloody Frog!" The blushing British teen shouted, squirming to get out of Francis's lap. Francis whispered something into the Brit's ear making him stop squirming and turn a bright crimson. Gilbert snickered and looked around upon noticing his Spanish friend was M.I.A. only to find that he was currently latched on to his own boyfriend, Romano, the older of the Vargas brothers. He smiled alittle. Sure some people would find it weird to be the only straight guy in the group (though there was a time he though he liked Rodreich and there was a possiblity he had a _slight_ crush on Feliciano but he wasnt sure) but he had known the two since they were kids. Honestly, he wouldnt care if they were asexaul. They were like brothers to him. There was no changing that.

Elizabeta sighed. She felt like crap and looked worse. She had been running around the house since 5:30 that morning and she was exhausted. She glanced at the piano and then at the clock. Rodreich wouldn't be home for a few more hours. She got comfortable on the bench and started playing a soft sweet tune on the angelic insturment.

Meanwhile Gilbert was walking home, taking a short cut by Rodreich's house just because he could. Plus he wanted to get home before Ludwig for once. As he past the Austrian's house he heard a piano.

"Huh, Roddy's home early eh Gilbird?" He asked the small chick. The yellow bird chirpped and flew toward the house. "Hey ya crazy bird! what are you doing?" The Prussian shouted and ran after him. He found Gilbird resting on the window stile of the open piano room window. "That was so unawesome dude." The albino scowled. As he was about to leave when he saw the she-devil herself at the piano. Now usually Gilbert wasn't the type to listen to sissy classical music, he usually was into awesome German heavy metal, but...when she played it was like a seirn's song. He couldn't bring himself to leave...He sat on the window stile and just sat there and listened along with Gilbird.

Elizabeta didn't notice her adiunce until she heard clapping and chripping.

"Not bad for girlie music."

Elizabeta jumped and glared at the smirking albino.

"What are you doing here Gilbert?" she hissed but mentally patted herself on the back for remembering his name seeing how she only just learned it the night before...not that Rodriech had really cared that she hit the Prussian with the frying pan...in fact he found it hilarious.

"Well, I lost my bird and found that was being enchanted by a witch...then I realized it ten times worse...it was you..."

Elizabeta glared at the smirking albino teen. She barely knew the guy and she couldn't stand him. He was inferrating!...but...he oddly intruged her...Just then Gilbird flew over and down her shirt, making her squeak and blush. Oh but that was nothing compared to what happend next. Gilbert, being too awesome to think about it reached down the front of the Hungarian girl's dress. By the time the realization hit him so did Andor.

**Phew, Well this one goes to Say-chan for helping me out with the chappy. I apologize for any and all spelling errors, OCCness, and ect. Please review! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	5. Learning to Fly

**OMG uber sorry everyone, my internet got shut off so after this I wont be updating for a while Love you Say-chan! Thanks for letting me kidnap your comp!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ludwig sighed closing the door of his prized German made car and walked up the steps of the Austrian aristrocrat's house. He loved his big bruder. He really did. But he HATED the situations he got him into. Like this one for example. He was enjoying a nice dinner at Feliciano's (without Feli's brother thank gott, courtsy of a certin Spaniard he would have to remember to thank for that) when Elizabeta called him and explained the situation his older brother had gotten him into THIS time. Ludwig sighed as he knocked on the door. He knew these signs all too well. And he couldn't feel sorrier for the poor Hungarian girl.

"Oh thank god its you." The brunette said, obiviously fearing it would be her fiancee. She let the Arayn in and lead him into the piano room.

"I'm really sorry about this Liz." Ludwig said embaressed by his Bruder. His embaressment only increased when the two entered the piano room to see his albino brother giving his BIRD a lecture. He heard a strange noise be produced by the female next to him. He glanced at his Hugarian friend to find that she was stiffling a giggle and trying hard to hide it. The German felt a small smirk play on his lips.

"Bruder." He said getting Gilbert's attention. "Come on, you have bothered Elizabeta enough."

"When did you get here West?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Just come on."

Gilbert scooped up Gilbird and followed his brother to the car still lecturing him in German but not forgeting to send Elizabeta a glare first.

_Phew, finally rid of that idiot and all my work is done for the day...Yoai time!_

Elizabeta made her way to her room and-

"Elizabeta! I'm home!"

Elizabeta sighed an made her way all the way back down the grand stair case to greet her husband to be.

The next week Gilbert made his way to Rodriech's house and sighed. What was he doing? He shouldn't be feeling this. But he did...why? He heard a sweet tune, the same as the day before and the day before that, only this time accompanied by light singing. Gilbert had been going over to Rodreich's ever since that...incident...happend. He had canceled plans with Francis and Antonio just to go visit and annoy the 'pan weilding devil woman'. He wasn't as stupid as he looked and acted. He knew why he kept going back. He wished she would get it through her thick skull.

"Hallo Lizzie." Gilbert greeted after the Hungarian finished playing, laying in the large window as had been the norm for the past week. Elizabeta glared at the Prussian albino, blushing faintly from the fact that he had heard her singing. Maybe he didn't-

"Who knew you had such a pretty voice, you know for a pan weilding demon."

Nevermind...

"Shut up before I hit you wih Andor..."

Why was she blushing so much dammit?

This was how there converstions started out. As much as he annoyed her, Elizabeta welcomed the human contact.

"I sorta see why Specs keeps you in here all the time." Gilbert said plucking a small pink flower off the ground near the window.

"Do you now?"

"Yup." He hopped into the house and aproached the brunette. She never realized how much taller he was than her. "You his pretty little bird and he doesn't want to let you out of your nest." He took her bandana of and put the flower in her hair. They both blushed as Gilbert moved centimeters from her face. "I think its time you learned to fly."

Just as he moved it to-

"Elizabeta!"

Gilbert moved away and smirked seeing a blush paint her face.

"Thats my cue." He said and started out the window. Before he jumped out he grabbed and kissed her hand, something he learned from Francis. And with that he was gone.

Alright guys you know the drill and I apologize for the usaul. Love you guys ^^

^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^


	6. Coming out of the Nest

**Internet is back ^.\/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

"You can't be serious." The Hungarian said looking at the crimson eyed teen as if he was absoultly insane, which she wouldn't doubt at this point.

"C'mon Lizzie, you know you want to."

"You know when you say it like that it sounds dirty."

The Prussian smirked and put his feet up on the coffee table from where he was on the couch.

"How do you know I didn't mean it like that?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows sugestivly. The brunette glared.

"Do you wanna get hit with Andor again?"

"...shutting up..."

Elizabeta sighed and pushed his feet off the coffee table. Its been three weeks since the little...moment between the two and today's visit he had also brought more insanity then usual. He was trying to convince the Hungarian to go on an outing with him. Though she couldn't deny the need for human contact she also still had a ton of work to do around the house before Rodreich came home...still...it could be fun...The Hungarian shook her head. No, she couldn't.

"For the last time Gilbert. No, I have too much stuff on my plate."

Gilbert gave her a serious look, which would honestly scare her if Gilbird wasn't sitting on his head, taking most of the seriousness out of the situation.

"Liz, when is the last time you actually gotout of the this house and enjoyed yourself?"

The brunette opened her mouth to defend herself but lost her voice. He had her there. He smirked at her.

"Besides you need new clothes."

Elizabeta pouted alittle and looked herself over.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

Gilbert gave her a look.

"You're kidding right?"

That earned him a meeting with Andor. Gilbert nursed his head injury and grinned.

"Fear not Lizzie, the awesome me knows just the guy to help."

Francis watched as his Spainish friend attacked his boyfriend in utter amusement. The four, Francis, Arthur, Antonio, and Romano, were waiting for Gilbert to arrive at the mall.

"Tonio, where is our dear Gillyweed?" Francis asked after a few mintues. The Spaniard turned his attention from his angery little tomato and to the Frenchman.

"He said and I quote 'The awesome Gilbert has to stop at Feliks's house for reasons so awesome we could not comperhend'"

Romano looked at Antonio strangely.

"Why the hell are all your friends so effed up in the head?"

"Lovi~ thats so mean!" Antonio said looking horrified that his cute little Italian was capible of saying such a thing, though it was no surprise to neither the French nor the Englishman sweatdropping at the dramatic Spaniard.

"What did my awesomeness miss?" a familar voice asked. The group turned their attention to Prussian.

"Well its about bloody...time...?"

Arthur's voice trailed when his eyes landed on the young brunette, who was looking around the mall in utter amazement. She was wearing a simple moss green tank top which matched her eyes and had a small rose design on the bottom corner of it and a torn pair of loose jeans with a black sparkly belt along with a pair or black and pink Sketchers. She also had a fresh pink flower in her hair and was free of her bandana. Gilbert smirked seeing all eyes on the Hungrain girl.

"Not bad huh? Almost looks like a girl." That earned him another meeting with Andor.

"Ow! I thought you left that in the car!"

"Pfft. I don't go anywhere without Andor."

"Your don't go anywhere period..." Gilbert muttered.

**_Bang!_**

**Sorry this chappy is so short I ran into a major class of writers block half way though -mutters- Doesnt help I LOST the chappy six freaking times... Anyway, I apologize for the usual. Please review! Its always welcomed along with ideas! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	7. Ich Liebe Dich

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Best. Day. Ever.

Elizabeta never had so much fun in her life. She even found stores that sold yoai! Gilbert chuckled as he watched the Hungarian girl skip through the mall. He swore he never seen the brunette so excited. To be honest it was sorta cute. And no, the awesome Gilbert did not blush as that thought entered his mind. He was too awesome to blush. A store caught his eye and he grabbed the young brunette's hand dragging he into the store.

"An electronics store?" Elizabeta asked curiously. The albino smirked and nodded.

"Ja, just go with it Lizzie."

The green eyed teen shrugged as she was dragged to the back. Her eyes widend seeing the wall of cell phones.

"Pick one."

She turned and looked at the Prussian as if he was crazy...er than she already knew he was.

"Don't give me that look just pick one."

Elizabeta hesitantly obeyed and skimmed the massive wall until a phone caught her eye. It was a slick black phone with a white lotus on the back. Before she could say anything, Gilbert snatched it up and payed for it along with choosing the plan (lets face it, she wouldn't of known what to do anyway).

"Hey!" She blushed lightly and tried to grab the phone that he held over her head as he typed something in then took his own phone out and repeated the action. "Just give-" Her light blush imedately turned crimson as a pair of awesome Prussian lips covered her own. Gilbert pulled away and braced himself to be hit with Andor. When he didn't he grinned at the blushing Hungarian.

"West says I need to actually go to school once in a while. It's so I can text you while I'm at school. You should get Romano's and Ita-chan's too. You need some sorta conact with the outside world." He said and started out to meet up with his friends.

"Hey Gilbert?"

"Ja Liz-" BANG! "OW! What was that for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She stated simply, smirking slightly.

"Ja, I would. That's abuse woman!"

"Not abuse...its displine."

"Stupid pan-weilding devil woman..." Gilbert muttered.

BANG!

"OW!"

By the time Elizabeta got home it was late. Alot later than the Hungarain had expected to get home. She knew it would be bad if she got caught, and she prayed that her fiancee wasn't home. She quietly entered the house and mentally cussed hearing the once welcoming sound of the piano. She tried to sneak past the piano room, maybe he hadn't noticed she had been go-

"Elizabeta, come here."

Dammit.

She put her bags down at the wall next to the door of the piano room and obeyed her husband-to-be's command. The Austrian stood from his piano and turned to her, arms crossed. The Hungarian didn't meet his gaze.

"Where exactly have you been? And what in god's name are you wearing?"

Elizabeta cringed hearing the edge in his voice. He was far from happy. She kept her moss green eyes glued to the floor, refusing to meet his dark purple ones.

"I-I went out with some old friends..." She managed to stutter out. "O-one of them gave me these."

"And you didn't bother to ask me? Or at least cleaned the house before you left?"

The Hugarian clentched her fist. Why did she have to ask permission to hang out? She's been stuck in this god-forsaken house for so fricken long that her best friend was a _frying pan_!

"Call me crazy but I think I desevre to hang out with friends I haven't seen in forever..." She muttered.

Rodreich sighed.

"Elizabeta, I gave you a home, a job, food and a place to sleep-"

"But I'm not aloud to leave the house!" Elizabeta shouted looking into the Austrian's dark purple eyes for the first time. She was tearing up. "The only friend from before I got here I'm even aloud to talk to is Felicaino and I see him once, twice a month if I'm lucky! I talk to a frying pan! Thats how delillisional I've become! Your never home in the first place, hell Rodriech I need attention too! I'm not a maid I'm your fiancee! Act like it for once would you?"

She went to storm out but Rodreich grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss. It was if he thought if kisses her to hard she'd brake. A light blush painted her cheeks and the Austrian pressed his forehead against her's.

"I'm sorry. You're right, you're my fiancee. I just worry about you." He tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Your all I got." He smiled alittle. "How about we go to dinner tomarrow? That sound good?"

All the Hugarian could manage to do was nod. Rodriech kissed her good night and went back to the piano. Elizabeta went up stairs and smiled slightly getting her laptop. Sometimes she forgot he really did care for her. She sat there and talked to Katyusha and Lilli for a while when the song 'I'm Awesome' by Spose played from her new cell phone. She tilted her head couriously and opened the text.

**From: GilbertTheGreat**

**To: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**Subject: Is too Awesome for a subject :P**

**Messege: Hallo Lizzie! Just wanted to say guten nacht mein kleine blume! Ich liebe dich!**

**~The awesome me out~**

Elizabeta looked at the text blankly a moment before going back to her laptop.

**YoaiCrazedLizzy: **Hey Lilli, you still there? I need you to translate something for me

**LittleLilliZwingli: **Ja, okay...

Elizabeta typed the text to her friend and waited for what seemed like forever.

**YoaiCrazedLizzy: **Lilli...? You still there hun?

After about five more mintues the Liechtenstienin girl finally anwsered.

**LittleLilliZwingli: **Ja Lizzie I'm still here...

**YoaiCrazedLizzy: **Well what does it mean?

****LittleLilliZwingli: ****...It...It means 'Good night my little flower. I love you.'

**Wow, Longest chappy in the story...I really hope you guys like it! Okay let me know if I got the translation wrong because I only know alittle german and my groups Prussia wasnt on Facebook soooo yea I had to use google translate...Oh! I'm going to my first anime con this weekend -is wicked exicited- anyway I apologize for spelling, OOCness, ect. Please review! Let your voice be heard like America's total hero voice! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	8. The Favor

**Really sorry guys I haven't been able to get on the comp in a while soooo...yea...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Feliks enjoyed company. More than company he enjoyed dressing people up. Even more so than that he enjoyed playing match-maker. Prehaps that's why he put up with Gilbert Beilschmidt. Because that kid was just filled with drama. But at the moment he wanted to rip his head off. He and Toris had been...busy...-coughcough- and had just were really getting into things (no pun intended) when they were intrupted by a loud banging.

"Yo! Feliks! Open up I know your home!"

"Like really?" Feliks shouted. Toris sighed and kissed his lover.

"Just go answer it he won't leave other wise." Feliks pouted but unfortunately the Lithuanian had a point. That didn't make him want to kill the Prussian any less though.

"Come on Feliks its an emergency for the love of gott!"

"Yeah, yeah. Like hold your ponies sheesh..." Feliks got dressed and went down stairs grummbling to himself. He opened door and the albino smirked at him.

"Nice hickey."

The Polish man glared at the Prussian who was already trying his last nevre.

"Like, what do you want Gilbert?" The blonde asked, crossing his arms in a very girlish manner.

"I need a favor."

Elizabeta hummed to herself happily as she ran through her dayily chores. She couldn't explain it she just felt so...so giddy. She couldn't tell if it was because of the text she had reviced that night or the fact that she and Rodreich were going out for the first time since forever. For the sake of her engagement she hoped it was the later. Honestly, she didn't know what to do about the whole Gilbert thing. He had attempted to kiss her one more than one occation (suceeding once...not that she was complaining, Isten that man knew how to kiss!), he maybe annoying but his sweet side always showed around her...and he had told her that he loved her...three little words that she couldn't remember the last time Rodreich had said...The Hungarian shook her head. She was engaged and that was final. She looked at the time and skipped up stairs to get ready for dinner with Rodreich when the phone rang. Curiously, the brunnet answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Elizabeta, listen I can't make it tonight, somethimg came up." Rodriech said on the other end. She felt tears sting her moss colored eyes. He always did this. Always.

"A-Alright, see you when get home I guess..."

"Actually, I'm not going to be home tonight."

"Oh...O-okay...bye..." I love you...I think...

She made her way upstairs and wiped her eyes vigerously. Dang it why did sge expected any differnt from this man? She should have known. As she entered her room she spotted a box sitting on her bed with a large bow on it. She cautiously opened the box and gasped seeing a beautiful green prom style dress along with a fresh pink flower for her hair.

_How did you even get here... _The Hungarian thought pulling the dress out of the box. A small card fluttered to the floor. She grabbed the card and read it.

_Lizzie,_

_Meet me in front of the L'amor hotel at ten thirty sharp._

_-G.E.B._

Was all the card said. She glanced at the time. Nine-twenty. She stared at the dress a moment and smiled a little.

_Why not...?_

**Okay, Short chappy I know but I have something big planned for the next chappy I promise! Anyway I apologize for spelling, OOCness ect.**

**Translation: **

**Isten= God**

**Please review! I always welcome ideas! I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	9. Nie Cinderella

**Thanks for the reviews guys ^^ Sosososososososossosososo sorry I haven't updated I have no other excuse other than I'm lazy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Maybe This was a bad idea... _Elizabeta thought shyly as she looked at the grand _L'amour Hotel_. It was breath-taking that was for sure. Simply goregous. That was only the outside. Elizabeta started to get the feeling that she didn't belong. It happend many times before. Mostly when Rodriech held parties at the house. No matter how old she was she could never stop the habbit of the need to cause mischief when she was bored. This caused her to fidget nevrously through out the night in fear she would do something to embarress her beloved fiancee. She sighed as Rodreich entered her mind for the millionth time in the short time she was at the hotel.

_What am I doing here...? I should be home..._

Elizabeta sighed and shook her head. She cursed herself fo not being able to stay mad at the Austrian. She cursed herself for not being able to hold a grudge. No matter what that man did, no matter how much it hurt, she still loved him. And she hated hersef for it. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks and started to walk home. Where she belonged. She felt someone grab her shoulder and swung Andor with enough force to take someone's head off. She probably would have if he hadn't duck.

"Gott woman I didn't even see it that time!" Gilbert shouted looking like he just had a near-death exprience...which he peobably just did...Elizabeta wasn't even in the mood to make a smart remark. The michvieous smirk that was always plastered on the Prussian face faded once he realized that she had been crying.

"Lizzie...?" Gilbert asked gently and reached out to wipe away her tears. "Are you alright kliene?"

She flinched away from his touch and turned to run only to be pulled against him by the hand and into a tight hug. Elizabeta struggled weakly against his grip, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more.

"L-let me go Gilbert." She crused mentally for stuttering. Gilbert kissed the top of her head.

"Nie Cinderella..." He murmured softly into her hair. "Nie..."

With that the wall that Elizbeta had built so wall completely collapsed. She didn't understand why, but she felt safer from the cruel heartache that Rodreich put her though in Gilbert's arms than anywhere else. Gilbert sat pacteintly as Elizabeta cried.

"Thanks Gil..." She whispered pulling away and wiping his eyes. "I-I just so over-whelmed som-Are you wearing a suit?"

The cocky grin returned to the Prussians pale features.

"Ja, I clean up good don't I? West didn't even reconize me." He said basking in the awesomeness that was himself. Elizabeta couldn't help but laugh at him, causing him to pout. Though she had to admit, he really DID clean up well. Though she wouldn't dare admit that out loud in case she inflated his ego anymore, if that was even possible that is. Which she doubted but better safe than sorry right? Gilbert grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hotel. It was even more beautiful inside than it was out. It seemed like everything was made of fragile crystal and beautifully carfted glass. There were French mossiacs everywhere and fine art work. Elizabeta, however, didn't have time to admire it seeing how Gilbert was just short of carrying her. He brought he to one of the rooms that the hotel resevred for parties. Elizabeta looked at him skeptially.

"Gilbert, are we even suppose to be near here?" She asked noticing that the lights were out. Gilbert smirked.

"Nope." He flipped the lights on reviveling what looked like the inside of Feliks' closet and the smirking Pol himself, who was in a much better mood than he was when Gilbert had orginally came pounding on his door. Elizabeta gave Gilbert a look.

"If you ever just going to have Feliks dress me up what was the point of the dress?"

"Purely for my enjoyment. You look so pretty in it Lizzie-ow!" Gilbert rubbed his hed. "So not awesome Lizzie!"

"You mean like you." She said turning away from him arms crossed, though she was hiding a playful smirk. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She let out a small but adiuble squeak, making Gilbert smirk more. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I do have another intention Liz."

"Pervert." She said blushing, making the all but forgotten Feliks snicker. Gilbert rolled his eyes and led her to the only part of the room not occiupped by clothes. He let her hand go and bowwed, making her giggle as she curtsied somewhat mockingly. It sort shocked her when he pulled her close as Lips of An Angel by Hinder began playing from nowhere, most likely Feliks's doing and start to dance. More to her surprise he was a pretty good dancer. Toward the end Elizabeta blushed as Gilbert pulled her into a soft kiss, her blush deepend as she heard Feliks 'aww', though, like the rest of the world, it was distant. That is until a familar broke in and shattered the bliss the two had shared.

"Elizabeta?"

She pulled away and gasped.

"Rodreich..."

**-is evil- Hey he had to find out some time. Anyway I apologize for the usaul. Please review! I love hearing from yas!**


	10. I love you too

**Mwhahahahahaha -chokes- lol jk but I am evil arent i?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Rodreich..."

The Prussian and Hungarian stared in horror at the fumming Austrian. Francis and Antonio shot their friend and apologetic look from behind said Austrian. They had tried to keep Rodreich from going in there. They really had. Rodreich's glare focused on Gilbert. The next thing anyone knew Gilbert was tackled to the ground and was suffering some major blows to the head.

"Rodreich!" Elizabeta shouted trying to pry her fiancee of the Prussian, who already looked like he was loosing a good amount of blood. "Get off-"

_**Smack!**_

Elizabeta went tumbling back, only to by caught by the almost forgotten Feliks, holding her cheek that look like it was already starting to bruise. She looked at him wide-eyed. The look on Rodreich's face softened into an a pleading apologetic look realizing what he did. He hadn't meant to. He really hadn't. He was seeing red and it was a spurr of the moment kind of thing. Gilbert, on the other hand, held to sympathy for the Austrian as his red eyes darkend and he reversed the situtation.

"Never. Touch. Her. Again." Gilbert hissed, pounding his face in with every word. It took both Antonio and Francis to pry the furious man off him. His eyes soften seeing Elizabeta and looked away seeing that she had been crying. He hated seeing her cry, he really did. Even more he hated being one of the reasons that she was crying. He watched as she helped Rodriech up. The Austrian grabbed her wrist and dragged her out. "I'm sorry Lizze..." He whispered as they past.

He didnt see Elizabeta for a few weeks after that. He dicided that it wouldn't be a good idea to go to her house seeing as Rodreich went straight home after school. The Austrain made sure to make his haterd toward the albino known at school. Not that Gilbert really cared. Punches he could take. The fact that he had made Elizabeta cry, however, was a totally different story. He was laying on his bed, just staring at his ceiling, when his phone began to play She's A Rebel by Green Day. He couldn't get to his phone any faster.

**From: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**To: GilbertTheGreat**

**Subject: Talk**

**Messege: Gilbert, we really need to talk...**

Gilbert sighed and typed up his own messege.

**From: GilbertTheGreat**

**To: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: Ja, I know, Lizzie I'm really sorry about the hotel. I swear to gott I didn't mean to make you cry. That is the VERY last thing that has EVER crossed my mind.**

Elizabeta could help but smile sadly reading that. She took a deep breath and texted him back.

**From: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**To: GilbertTheGreat**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: I know Gil...that's not what I'm talking about...**

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. A knot began to form in his stomach as he wrote his respounce.

**From: GilbertTheGreat**

**To: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: Then what is it? Is something wrong? :(**

Hot tears began to sting Elizabeta's eyes as she read that. Isten, this hurt too much. Had he really had that much impact on the Hungarian. She must off taken too long to respound because he sent her another text.

**From: GilbertTheGreat**

**To: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: Liz...you know if something is bugging you, you can tell me...I'm worried about you...**

It was a few more mintues before Gilbert finally got a reply.

**From: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**To: GilbertTheGreat**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: Gil...I...I'm moving to Austria next month...**

Gilbert just stared at the text a moment before he could respound.

**From: GilbertTheGreat**

**To: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: What? Why? :(**

Elizabeta sighed. She was afraid that he would react like that. Dammit why was this so hard to do?

**From: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**To: GilbertTheGreat**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: Roddy got execpted into this music school there and I'm his fiancee so...**

Gilbert didn't even realize he was crying until a teardrop landed on the screen of his phone. He wiped his eyes. Nien. He couldn't cry! He was way too awesome to cry...oh who was he kidding...?

**From: GilbertTheGreat**

**To: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: S-so you're just gonna leave...?**

Elizabeta wiped he moss green eyes vigerously. She needed to get though this without breaking down.

_Please don't hate me... _She thought as she replied.

**From: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**To: GilbertTheGreat**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: I need to Gil, I don't have a choice in this. I don't wanna leave but our parents moved the wedding up...I'm sorry Gilbert...**

Gilbert took a shaky breath.

**From: GilbertTheGreat**

**To: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: Lizzie...you can't leave...there are people that need you here...**

Elizabeta shook her head. Was he trying to make this more difficult than it already was?

**From: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**To: GilbertTheGreat**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: I have too, he needs me there Gilbert.**

Gilbert shook his head, letting the tears flow freely now.

**From: GilbertTheGreat**

**To: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: Dammit Lizzie you can't go! Please gott don't leave like this!...Ich liebe dich Liz...**

Tears blurred her vision as she wrote her final text.

**From: YoaiCrazedLizzy**

**To: GilbertTheGreat**

**Subject: Re: Talk**

**Messege: I love you too... I'm sorry Gilbert...Goodbye..**

With that Elizabeta turned her phone off and cried into her pillow. She never thought som much pain could accumulate in one area of the body. Isten heart break could kill. Meanwhile Gilbert stared at the text, taking it all in. His crimson eyes were blood shot from tears. The room was silent. It wouldn't have mattered if it wasn't anyway. Because all the albino could hear was the unawesome, deafening sound of his heart shattering into a million pieces.

**-is still evil- You know, a friend of mine once told me that you knew you were a good author if you could cry from your own writing. I'll tell ya what i was choking up writing this. Am i really this cliche? -rereads chappy- yup. Anyway I think I'm going to end this in a few chapters. I think this is the longest chapter I've wrote for this. Anyway I apologize for spelling, OOCness, ect. Please review! I love hearing from you guys! I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	11. Choices

**Wow, I got a lot of different reactions out of that one. Well two more chappies left, just an heads up school started meaning I'll be updating less often -pout- but what can ya do? On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Mon ami, what are you doing?" Francis asked leaning against the door way of his friend's bedroom. Gilbert hadn't came out of his room in almost three weeks. In all honesty, Ludwig had been afraid that his bruder was dead.

"Sulking, what does it look like?" Gilbert grummbled staring up at the ceiling. Francis shook his head. He's been like this ever since the inccident at his families hotel. Now francis loved his frind like a brother but this...it was pathetic.

"It looks like your heart is about to be shattered into a billion pieces and your doing nothing to stop it."

Leave it to good ol' Franny to be over-dramatic when it came to matters of the heart. Got to love him.

"Franny, I lost. Plain and simple." Gilbert said monotonously. Francis shook his head.

"In other words you're quiting without trying, once again."

"What do you mean by that?" The albino asked raising an eyebrow at the Frenchman.

"You know exactly what I mean Gillyweed." Francis replied with a hair flip that would put Feliks to shame. "Everytime it gets to difficult to get what you want you simply give up. Suppose that I shouldn't of thought this would be any different. I guess you're just not _awesome_ enough to go after her."

The causal tone he used hide the smirk behind his words. He knew how to press just the right buttons to get Gilbert motivated. And sure enough Gilbert jumped up at the sudden insult to his over-inflated ego.

"I am so awesome enough!" He practically growled. Francis smirked and flashed a plane ticket to none other than Vienna, Austria.

"Then prove it mon cher Gillyweed. Prove it to her."

He blinked at the blonde a moment and soon his trade mark smirk crossed his pale features.

"I've underestimated your awesomeness Franny."

"Oui, oui, we'll discuss that later now go get your girl."

Gilbert gave his friend a quick 'Danke' and ran out the door.

_Have I always found my future in-laws so...boring...?_ Elizabeta wondered as she sat in the living room with the man she once loved talking about wedding plans that would take place the next day. Really she was only half listening and half wonder how she could stand these people for so long. Her yellowing bruise was hidden by cover up. More than once did she find her mind wondered to Gilbert. She see sighed softly to herself. She didn't think she would miss him as much as she did. It hurt being away from the annoying pain. It hurt knowing she loved him. It hurt to marrying a man she was questioning she even loved in the first place. It hurt knowing she had made him hurt. She wish she could turn back the clock. Maybe she would have avoided the situation completely. Maybe if she had never met Gilbert she would be married in blissful ignorance. Ow. That thought hurt worse than the others. She wasn't sure if she could stand that. Gilbert had became everything to her and then some. She excused her self early from dinner and went upstairs to her room. Thankfully Rodriech's parents had decided to keep them in seprate rooms until the wedding.

_The wedding..._

That was such a foreign thought to her now. Marrying Rodriech. It...it didn't seem right anymore.

Later that night Elizabeta was startled by a knock on her door. She hadn't been asleep, in fact she was video chatting with Katyusha, her sister Natalia, Lilli, and Natalia's boyfriend Alfred. She logged off and turrned off her lamp. She pulled the covers over her and pretended to be asleep. A few moments later her door opened and the main light flicked on.

"Like, come on Lizzie. That is like, totally the oldest and lamest trick in the book."

Elizabeta bolted up at the famliar voice and genuinely smiled for the first time since she was in Austria.

"Feliks!" She squealed and tackle glomped the Pol. The blonde laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"There is like no way I'm missing my BFF's wedding day. Even if her fiancee is an arse."

The two began to chat and laugh. Feliks couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

_Though I don't think there will be a wedding for long..._

**I know this is a short chappy and I'm sorry. I hate writers block TT_TT Anyway, I apologize for spelling, OOCness, ect. Please review! Ich liebe dich guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	12. At last

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while. School and everything else plus only got one computer now -is sad- anyway secound to last chappy guys :'(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Gott why is this place so hard to find? This is soooo not awesome!_

For the past hour and a half Gilbert had been running around Austria looking for his liebe. He tried to remember what the invitation Ludwig had gotten said. He stopped mid-run when a thought occured to him.

_...Why didn't I just go with West...?_

He shook his head.

_Too late for that Gillyweed. _He thought as he got back to his excerise for the year.

"Hey, need a ride." A familar voice asked.

Gilbert's eyes widen and he smirked.

"Dude, Ich liebe dich man."

_Where is that kretyn? _The extermely feminine, crossdressing, Polish blonde thought angerily as he looked around. _This like, totally isn't going to work unless they're both here. _Feliks whined inside his mind. Toris noticed his boyfriend pouting alittle. Usually this would indicate something was wrong but an all too famliar glint in his eye that told the Lithuanian different.

"Feliks, what are you planning?"

Feliks looked horrified at the accucation.

"Like what do you mean Liet?"

Toris gave the blonde a look.

"Feliks I know you better than anyone, I know when you're up to trouble."

Feliks grinned innocently and kissed the Lithuanian's cheek.

"And thats why I like totally love you Liet. And you'll see~!"

Toris had a feeling he would come to regert those words very soon. The wedding began and anyone who knew Elizabeta could agree she was the most unhappy bride they had ever seen. Beautiful yes but unhappy, faking a smile as she walked and the sadness evident in her moss green eyes. When she got to Rodriech he reached up and along with folding back her vail he took out the flower she kept in her hair, thanks to Gilbert, and shoved it in his pocket sending the Hungarian a clear messege. She. Was. His.

Thoughout the cermony Feliks kept glancing at the door urging the idiot to hurry up and get there in his mind.

"...If has any reason why these two should not be wed..."

Feliks noticed the door open and in walked Feliciano and the albino he had been waiting for. He grinned. Now the fun begins.

"...Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" Two voices rang throught the small chruch. Everybody turned around to see the confused Swiss and Prussian teens staring at eachother.

"Vetter?" Gilbert asked. "Why would you object? Aren't you friends with Specs?"

Vash blushed darkly.

"W-w-well I-I u-um w-well what about you? You weren't even invited!" The flustered blonde countered. Gilbert gave him a 'really?' look.

"The awesome me is obiviously crashing the wedding to get his liebe back, duh."

Gilbird chirpped in agreement. Before another word could be said, Feliks stood up in his seat.

"Like, everyone shut up a mintue me and Liet have something to say!"

Poor Toris had doomlines.

"I know nothing..."

"Well like duh Liet, when I said that I meant I have something to say while you sit there and look cute that shouldn't be too difficult for you Lithy."

...and now he was blushing.

"So, like anyway, while Lizzie was being like a total slave to Roddy he and Vash were doing some very, very naughty things that shouldn't be mentioned in a holy place."

Gilbert raised an amused eye brow at the Polish man trying not to snicker at how red his cousin and Rodreich were.

"And you know this how?"

Feliks rolled his jade colored eyes.

"I know everything. Duh."

**~Some odd months later~**

Gilbert grinned watching Elizabeta coming up the asile. She was beautiful. She really was. The groom's men and the bride's maids made room for the bride and groom. Gilbert glanced over at his liebe and gave her a slight grin. She was gogrous, she really was.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

There was a short silence. No one objected. Of course no one did.

"Then you may now kiss..."

The last words were not heard as Gilbert and the other grooms men cheered and cat called as Feliks pounced on his unsupecting Lithuanian groom. Some of the bride's maids 'awwed' while others, like Elizabeta, laughed and cheered the Polish man one (though Elizabeta also took pictures).

At the reception Gilbert tracked down his girlfriend, who was currently talking to his two best friends and their boyfriends, along with the 'bride' and groom themselves. He smirked and snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind, earning the Prussian a squeak and almost get hit with Andor.

"Gott woman, seriously where do you keep that thing?" Gilbert said nearly dodging the attack.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Elizabeta asked fixing her flower and relaxing against her boyfriend. The others had dispersed upon seeing Gilbert sneaking behing the Hungarian woman. The brunnette smiled alittle watching the newly weds. "They look so cute, so happy together."

"Ja, marriage really is a awesome thing." He kept an arm around her waist as he reached into his pocket and then slid something on her finger. He nuzzled her neck as the Hungarian stared at her hand in amazement. "And the awesome me thinks its our turn next."

**I'm sosososososososo sorry! this should have been up so much sooner! I will have an epilouge up soon. I apologize for the usual. Feliks called Gilbert a moron. Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	13. Four Years later

**Ummmm...hey guys...-blushes sheepishly- I'm and uber sorrry I haven't updated things aren't too hot on my end I love my uncle for letting me use his lap top ince I am no longer staying with Say-chan...I should shut up and write now huh?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!"

"Oh crap..." Gilbert said hearing his wife's less than amused voice ring through the house. He looked down at the brunette toddler that was looking up at his vatti with big courious red eyes. "Don't look at me like that I don't what I did.."

The toddler looked at his father for a moment and went back to his toy, finding it more interesting that his father's obivious dismay.

"Gilbert!"

"Coming liebe!" The ablino replied and ran down stairs to see what his wife wanted. The two had been married for four years five months ago. A year and half later they had their, Andor after her frying pan. Gilbert argued against this vigerously. Obiviously he lost. He peeked around the corner. "Ja liebe?"

The pregnant Hungarian glared at her husband.

"Have you and Andor been into the presents?"

It was Chirstmas eve in the Beilschmidt home and the sheepish albino rubbed his neck.

"Maybe one..."

"Gilbert..." The less than amused Elizabeta warned.

"Oh come on liebe, its Chirtmas Eve."

"Eve being the key word Gilbert." She replied fixing the stockings. She was stressed out enough with Andor and the new baby coming soon, she didn't need to be constantly reminded her _husband _was nothing but a large child. Gilbert smirked and hugged her from behind.

"Lizzie," He said kissing her neck, making her shudder alittle. "How about we make it even and me and Andor will let you open a present early?"

"Do I look like I'm four to you?" Elizabeta retorted, but she sighed. "Alright..."

Gilbert grinned and kissed her cheek and handed her a small red box with bright blue bow. The brunette opened it and went as red as the box. It was a heart shaped locket.

"Open the locket." The albino said softly. His wife obeyed and almost teared up. On the right side was a family picture on the three of them on the beach from last summer and on the left was the sonagram of the new baby

"Merry Christmas liebe...Ich liebe dich Lizzie."

"I love you too." She put a hand on her adamon and smiled softly. "All of you."

_Fin._

**Hey I know its short but its all I got. I hope you liked the story =^^= Love you Guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
